Fight
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Sam and Paulina are fighting but Danny comes in and something weird happens.What will happen, and will it change all their lives forever. Hope you like it please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Fight**

_This story is about Paulina and Sam staying in the same house together and nearly killing each over in the process its quite funny especially when Danny comes in hope you like it._

Oh my god I have to spend a whole month with the shallow witch Paulina it couldn't be any worse then guess what she came in with my clothes oh no.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES?"

"Sorry just thought you needed a change I mean look at you its always black with you your always so predictable so im just helping you out with that"

Good job I always had spares left that I never wore in my cupboard but as I approached it it was empty just full of pink clothes then suddenly I just shot forward at her and before I new what I was doing we was in a raging battle to the death then a nock came on my door but Paulina wasn't going to give up so we kept on fighting then who else to come in then non other then the boy I was in love with.

"SAM WHATS GOING ON WHAT YOU DOING!"

"OW GET OFF MY HAIR YOU WITCH!"

"WELL GET OFF MY CLOTHES YOU LOSER GOTH!"

"OKAY I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON SO SPLIT IT UP PLEASE SAM CALM DOWN I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS AND PAULINA WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOUR WHAT!" me and Pauline seemed to agree and say at the same time all night but it seemed to stop us fighting.

"Hah I knew you too were dating"

"Shut up Paulina"

"Oh I didn't mean to say that just ignore me but please just stop fighting please" 

God his puppy eyes got me every time I hated when he did that then I broke away from Paulina and in an instant she dragged me back in the battle she was never giving up then she screamed.

"Just because your boyfriends here it doesn't change anything you still touched my hair and you will pay"

Danny ran off I could tell he had a plan he had that look in his ocean blue eyes he ran down stairs then hid and changed into Danny Phantom and flew though the window Paulina didn't notice till she had hit me and Danny quickly dragged me up she gave me a nose bleed lucky for her Danny was holding me back.

"Oh inviso bill when did you get here sorry im in such a state that loser Goth freak attacked me all because she needed a change and I helped her out with it by taking out her clothes now she might have a chance of actually being popular and pretty at the same time"

"What you on about she's already the most prettiest girl there is and she doesn't need a change she's perfect so get a life Paulina your never going out with me and my names DANNY PHANTOM!"

Me and Paulina just stared at him in shock did he say all that on purpose just so then Paulina might give me my clothes back or because he actually had feelings for me he soon left blushing after he had realised what he said but me and Paulina was just gazing I approached the window then we both had a surge of pain go though our bodies what was happening to us.

"Now you'll understand the others life now this wish is going to come true now so she has wished it so shall it be"

We must have been unconscious for a while because Danny was back as his human form.

"Sam wake up come on Sam you have to wake up its serious I need to talk to you"

"Danny im already up what's wrong is it another ghost"

"Paulina Hi um why would I want to talk about ghost that's what my parents do and are you okay?"

What was Danny on about I stood up no way I looked into the mirror then I screamed and looked at the body Danny was kneeling beside me and Paulina had switched bodies then I passed out.

I woke up with Danny Phantom next to me instead he moved my hair away from my face although I was still in Paulina's body so I cant really call it my hair.

"Danny just go away im not who you think I am so don't act all mushy and protective"

"wait Paulina your not going to scream like you do every time I see you"

I just looked at him but our eye contact was broken when a groan came from the other side of the room Danny ran towards my body .

"Sam are you okay" He asked concerned as he clinched onto my body I felt like barfing hes going to be really confused when he figured out that I weren't Paulina and Paulina wasn't me.

"Oh my god its Danny Phantom" She screamed me and Danny covered our ears.

"Your not Sam are you"

"Look who's finally coming along how long did it take you to figure that one out genius" I said

"What do you mean im not" She then looked in the mirror and passed out.

Danny just looked at me in a confused expression he then flew out the room and turned to danny Fenton.

"Hello Paulina what's wrong with Sam?"

"Oh my god Danny I am Sam"

"Prove it then how do I know your not really Paulina?"

"Because klutz I know that your Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom and would Paulina do this?" I reached up to him and pulled his lips to mine.

"Sam?"

"Finally at least I know how to prove that I'm Sam if this ever happens again just remind you about the fake-out-make-outs"

"What happened?"

"You know as much as I do of what happened I just woke up like this"

We just glared at each over having no idea what to say.

"You better turn back to Danny Phantom before she wakes up" I pointed out the still unconscious body of mine laying on the floor.

"Okay! Sam Can I ask you something was that a fake-out-make-out or…you know a real kiss?"

"I'll think about it now change back hurry she's waking up"

Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be out soon J how will they sort out this mess and if I was Sam I would have ended up hitting Danny telling him to focus and just change back to Danny Phantom 


	2. Gross

**Gross**

_O__kay this is a carry on from Fight hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one basically this is what happened in the last chapter Sam and Paulina swapped bodies but how much will they take before they go crazy not much for Paulina that's for sure (laughs) but they will learn things about each over and their friends that they never knew before. Unfortunately I don't own Danny Phantom or any of these songs enjoy __J_

No ones POV

"Oh my god it' s inviso bill!" Paulina shouted

"Your defiantly right, that is Paulina"

"Oh my god! he knows my name!"

"Paulina please, stop screaming" Danny begged.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, huh I knew you loved me"

"Okay, I'm quite disturbed"

"Why you disturbed you used to…"Sam began to say .

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing in my body intruder?" Paulina screamed.

"OWWW! Okay, now I'm partly deaf, thanks to your so called 'girlfriend'" Sam said to Danny.

"She's defiantly not my girlfriend in a million years"

Paulina then started crying, but when she put her hands to her face, she realised the black nail varnish on them, she then squealed, and defend Danny and Sam, even worse than the last events.

"Okay, Paulina, you really need to stop screaming otherwise me and Danny will be deaf"

"What's happened to me? I'm a loser"

"Hey im not a loser!"

"Hey she's not a loser!

"Whatever, just put me back to normal this instant!"

"Sorry Paulina, we don't know how"

"What I thought dorks were meant to be smart, and don't worry inviso bill, I'm not talking about you"

"It's Danny Phantom! Okay! Say it with me D!A!N!N!Y! P!H!A!N!T!O!M!"

"Okay Danny, stop! your starting to sound like a cheerleader"

"This, is all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?"

"You had to argue with me!"

"Of cause, you chucked out all my clothes, and put all yours in"

"Because I need more space than you"

"Of course you do, you need the extra room for your extra big, peppy, ego"

Then Paulina pounced on her and they started fighting all over again. Leaving Danny standing there, shocked of what was happening.

"Look, you guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Danny shouted.

"Your right, Inviso Bill as always!" Paulina replied slowly getting off Sam, but before she left she kicked Sam in the face.

Sam fell to the ground, with a slight cut on the cheek, from Paulina's high heel.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Danny shouted as he placed Sam on his lap.

"Oh, Inviso Bill, why do you care about her so much, she's just a weak, pathetic, loser"

"I swear down Paulina you hurt her, or call me Inviso Bill one more time, I'm gonna…!"

"Danny, just forget about it, we need to think up a plan!"

"oh I'm so sorry, I wouldn't ever mean to make you mad, my hot hero!"

At that moment Sam couldn't listen to Paulina talking like that in her body.' What am I going to do' she thought. Before she started to walk to the nasty burger.

She arrived there and noticed, tucker sat by himself.

"Crap!" she mumbled as she remembered that Danny and herself was meant to meet Tucker here an hour ago.

She walked over to the table.

"Sorry, Tucker, I totally forgot!"

"Err, hi Paulina, what do you want?" he asked in suspicion and in confusion.

"Paulina, baby, what are you doing with this loser?" Dash came up behind her, kissing her on the cheek, she noted in her head to scrub the skin away from her skin when she got home.

"Get off me! And if you call me baby ever again, I will hurt you!" she shouted at him.

"What's up with you?" he replied, still quite shock.

"nothing, I just…don't feel very well (cough, cough) see don't want you to get it!" she replied as fast as she could.

"well let me kiss you better then" dash leaned in to kiss Sam.(in Paulina's body)

As soon as he did Danny ran in, still trying to get away from Paulina(in Sam's Body)

Danny stopped by the side of Tucker, he noticed Tucker staring, so he looked in the same direction.

"No!" he whispered, slowly feeling his heart break.

"Danny, I love yyyyyyyooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!" Paulina shouted bursting through the doors, and kissing Danny on the lips, but when she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't Danny phantom, she was kissing it was Danny Fenton.

"Oh, look Paulina the loser lovebirds are making out!" dash shouted so everyone in Nasty Burger could hear.

"ew, ew, ew, ew!" Paulina shouted running out.

"Oh what's up Fenton, your girlfriend dumped you already?" he mocked.

But Danny was just gazing up to Sam, both of them had watery eyes that Tucker recognised.

_Okay end of this chapter for the next chapter I want five new reviews so please review. I really cant wait to see them, and I hoped you liked it._

_Thanks for reviews from:_

_Order of when I received them:_

_Devilchil93_

_Phantom42_

_AelitaAngels_

_FiveObsessionsForever3794‏_


	3. Freeze

**Freeze**

_Okay in this chapter, Paulina and Sam will get a couple of shocks. Okay I'm not updating the next chapter until I get at least five more new reviews so please review when you read this chapter. __J_

"well let me kiss you better then" dash leaned in to kiss Sam.(in Paulina's body)

As soon as he did Danny ran in, still trying to get away from Paulina(in Sam's Body)

Danny stopped by the side of Tucker, he noticed Tucker staring, so he looked in the same direction.

"No!" he whispered, slowly feeling his heart break.

"Danny, I love yyyyyyyooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!" Paulina shouted bursting through the doors, and kissing Danny on the lips, but when she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't Danny phantom, she was kissing it was Danny Fenton.

"Oh, look Paulina the loser lovebirds are making out!" dash shouted so everyone in Nasty Burger could hear.

"ew, ew, ew, ew!" Paulina shouted running out.

"Oh what's up Fenton, your girlfriend dumped you already?" he mocked.

But Danny was just gazing up to Sam, both of them had watery eyes that Tucker seemed to recognised.

"Come on dude, you don't need this from the failing jock, and his evil princess!" Tucker shouted before dragging Danny out, leaving Sam and Dash.

(Okay I'm going to do Sam in the Nasty Burger then Tucker and Danny outside)

"come on babe, lets go to my house" Dash said pulling her.

But Sam didn't complain, she didn't even realise what he had said. Because inside she was still hurting from when Paulina kissed Danny in her body, it was hurting her like hell. She was defiantly alone, Danny wasn't there to help her, he just wants Paulina, this kept on going round and round in here head.

Meanwhile

"Dude! snap out of it!" Tucker was now yelling, as he had to drag Danny up the street.

"She hates me, I should have known that she would just want to be my friend, and nothing more!" he sighed bowing his head

"Dude, Paulina's never been our friend, plus she's completely heartless, she doesn't feel anything for anyone else"

"You, have no idea!"

"Okay, tell me!"

He just remained quiet.

"Please, please don't tell me that you love her again, dude, Sams right she's so shallow, anyway were is Sam?"

"In there" he mumbled, pointing to the nasty burger, almost crying.

"Okay, im not blind, I saw her running out when she kissed you, and…"he stopped as he slowly started to figure out, the Sam and Paulina thing.

"Dude, wait!" Tucker shouted as Danny turned ghost, and flew off.

"Here we are baby" Dash said, leading Sam, into his room.

She allowed herself to get pushed inside.

"So you ready for this?" she asked taking his top off.

But Sam was still in her trance, still unable to answer.

"Oh, I see, your not going to be a challenge tonight then?"

But she just looked down, still not answering.

He shrugged "okay, less hassle for me!"

He pinned her to his bed, with Sam suddenly coming back.

"Get, off, Me!" she shouted struggling. Damn Paulina's petite body

"Get off her dash!" an angry voice came from behind her.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she tried to get up, but was forced back down by Dash

"I swear, Dash, let go off her!"

"She's my girlfriend, my property, and she will until she dies!"

By now you could see the fury in Danny's eyes.

"you're my idol dude, don't get me wrong, but you cant tell me what I can, and cant do!" Dash still continuing, the argument.

"Yes, I can" he said, through his gritted teeth, as he took over Dash's body.

"now lets see if you'd like a really high fall" she said standing over the window.

"Danny! Stop! Don't" but he ignored her as he got closer to the edge.

"Danny, please" she begged now "Your scaring me, Danny"

This brought back the tears in Danny's eyes and made him back away from the window, leaving Dash's body, then he got hold of Sam bridal style, went intangible and flew through the roof, and into the twilight night

_Okay end of this chapter for the next chapter I want five new reviews so please review. I really cant wait to see them, and I hoped you liked it. This was mainly based on the bad relationship Paulina has with Dash, but later on in the story it will get really emotional on Paulina's side._


End file.
